My BestFriend's Wedding
by RHForeverLoveHP
Summary: Not a songfic but has a song incorporated:) Ron and Hermione have been running from their past for nearly three years. But a wedding and two friends help them to see the light. First fanfic so I forgot the AN and disclaimer. Sorry.:( R&RContinue?


**Chapter one: Memories and Hauntings**

Harry walked into his friend's bedroom. "Come on. Get up." A grunt came from underneath the covers. "Please don't do this anymore. Just get up. Get out, meet some people." The covers shifted and a head full of fiery red hair poked out of the top of the blankets. "Lay off alright? I'm fine ok. I'm just a little tired." "You are not tired Ron. You are in denial." Harry looked at his best friend; both concern and stubbornness obvious in his eyes. Ron sat up. "I am not in denial Harry. I'm just a little putout." Sleepiness had apparently left his eyes long ago. He looked completely awake. Harry wagered he had been lying in bed awake for quite a while. "Why are you putout? Talk to me." Harry said sitting on the corner of the bed next to his best friend. "It's just a little weird ya know. My little sister getting married before me. And to my best friend I might add." "Don't get me wrong." He added quickly seeing the uncomfortable expression on Harry's face. "I'm happy for the two of you. She couldn't have found a greater guy. It's just that, I don't know really." Harry thought for a second. "This isn't about me and Ginny. This is about the wedding." Harry said understanding finally. "Well since you and Ginny are getting _married _at the wedding I think it's safe to say that it's about you and Ginny." He said a smug expression on his face. "No what I mean is, it's about who is gonna _be_ at the wedding." He said with the same expression rising in his face. "I don't know what you are talking about." Said Ron as he shoved himself back down on the bed and covered his head with his sheets. "You see! That is what you always do! You run from your problems. You always do that!" An angry expression was now apparent on Ron's face. Harry knew it was only because Ron hated it when Harry was right. "I'm not running from anything Harry. I'm simply trying to sleep and I'd appreciate it if you would let it go." His face had turned a violent shade of red. "Fine Ron, but it's only a matter of time until you have to face Hermione. You can't hide from her forever. She is the maid of honor and you are the best man." And with that Harry jumped up and ran from the room eliminating any time for Ron to retort. Ron let out a deep sigh. Hermione's face filled his mind again. Secretly he liked doing this. He often did this when he was seeking comfort. But this time that wasn't the reason.  He rolled over groaning shoving his head deeper into his pillow. But he knew that no matter how tight he closed his eyes and no matter how far he buried his head, it wouldn't get rid of the face that haunted his mind and heart every single day.

**_Got a picture of you_**

**_I carry in my heart_**

**_Close my eyes to see it _**

**_When the world gets dark. _**

****

"Ready to go?" Ginny called out. "Yeah just one more second." Hermione called back. "You sure Harry wasn't angry that he had to leave last night? I mean this whole shopping trip was kind of sudden." Hermione called out as she finished brushing her hair. She let out a sigh and pulled out 'Sleazy's Sleek-easy hair potion' out of her bag. "No he was fine with it, besides he was more than happy to spend the night at…" Ginny cut herself  off. Hermione put on a quizzical look and finished rubbing the slippery potion into her hair. "Where _did Harry spend the night last night?" Hermione asked walking out into the hall confronting her best friend. "Oh… nevermind. Unimportant. You ready to go now? Shopping in Diagon Alley will take up all day and we better get-" Hermione cut her off.   "Ginny don't be silly. Where did Harry sleep last night?" Ginny put on a defeated look and sighed. "Alright. He spent the night at Ron's last night." Hermione winced a little at the sound of Ron's name. She quickly recovered and put on a fake smile. "Why should that bother me Ginny? Really." Hermione let out a fake giggle. Memories of Ron flooded her mind. "Oh come off it Hermione. I know that you have been missing him. And I know he has been missing you too. Serves the two of you right if you ask me. Right prats you two were that night." Hermione sighed inwardly and closed her eyes allowing the infamous memory drift into her vision again for what seemed like the thousandth time that week._

**************Flash Back*************

"DON'T CALL HIM VICKY!" Hermione's eyes were flashing dangerously as her and Ron rounded on eachother. "Hermione, Ron, please." Harry pleaded He didn't want their last day at Hogwarts to be this way. "Sod off Harry." Ron yelled at Harry, instantly feeling guilty but pushing the feeling aside and turning back on Hermione. "ALL I SAID WAS I WAS SURPRISED TO SEE _VICKY_ OUT IN THE AUDIENCE THAT'S ALL!" Ron's face was growing redder and redder working against the bright orange of his hair. "Harry's right you two. Come on, this is your graduation day. Why does there have to be another row? Why does there always have to be another row? Just come off it and tell eachother the _real_ reason you two are fighting." Ginny tried. Both Ron and Hermione shot daggers at her. She fell into the circle of by-standers standing next to Harry. "This will not end well." She whispered to him. He put an arm of comfort around her. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE RON! WHY DO YOU DO THIS? WHY WOULDN'T HE COME AND SEE ME GRADUATE? HE IS MY FRIEND!" Ron's red and gold robes began to shake as fury engulfed his entire body taking control of all his senses. "EVERYBODY KNOWS HE'S NOT YOUR BLOODY FRIEND HERMIONE! I'M JUST GLAD I HAD SEEN YOU WHEN I DID. NO ONE WANTED TO SEE YOU SNOG BLOODY VICTOR KRUM IN THE GREAT HALL!" Hermione looked taken aback, her eyes were glossy with unshed tears. " Is that what you really think of me?" Ron broke eye contact and the red seemed to be escaping his face. Of course he didn't _really_ think that way of Hermione. He knew that Viktor was just a friend but as the thought of Viktor filled his mind he turned to Hermione, utter hatred written all over his face. "Yes." He breathed more than said. A silent tear fell from Hermione's eye. "Fine. Then that's that." And with that she walked quickly and silently up the stairs to the girl's dormitory tears silently falling from her eyes. 

**_**********************_**END FLASHBACK************************

"Come on Hermione." A sympathetic look on Ginny's face. "I know that you are thinking of him. Remembering what happened. You know you two loved eachother. And you still do. That's why neither of you have gotten with anyone else. And maybe you could pretend and avoid before now, but I'm begging you as your best friend and as Ron's sister. Please. For my all of our sake's just put that stuff behind you. Think about what happened that day. Try to work it all out. I think you should see him before the wedding." Hermione looked at her fried, her face vacant from all expression. Little did Ginny know, Hermione did think of what happened that day. All the time actually, every day. "We best be off." Hermione said simply and with a little "pop" the two dissapparated and the hall was left empty.

**_Got a memory of you _**

**_I carry in my soul_**

**_I wrap it close around me_**

**_When the nights get cold._**


End file.
